Mad For A Freak
by xCalavera
Summary: Haven Johanna Potter was a secret that the Dursleys desperately wanted to hide. Her life changes when she starts making friends and it gets better when she finds out about the wizarding world. The most difficult part would be trying to balance being a witch and lying to her muggle boyfriend. Fem! Harry - Eventual PotterxPiersPolkiss - Some OOCness
1. Perfectly Normal

**~This is my very first fanfiction that will be a series so constructive criticism will be very much appreciated. I will try my best to update whenever I can. Fortunately, I will be able to carry my little notebook around with me so I will be adding to the story whenever I can. It will depend on how much time school and work will take up.~**

In the suburbs of Little Whinging in Surrey, there is a house that sits on Privet Drive that can be distinguished by its beautiful tulips and well-taken cared of lawn. It is the fourth house down the street to be exact. In this house resides a family that likes to consider themselves the closest thing there is to normal. The head of the household is a very large and neckless man named Vernon Dursley. He works for a company selling drills. He is very proud of his completely normal job. Vernon has a wife that looks like the complete opposite to him. Petunia Dursley is a very thin woman and with neck to spare. It is very useful when she wants to look over her fence into other people's yards. She just loves some good gossip. The couple were also very proud parents to a little bundle of joy as they would say. Their son, Dudley, is infamous throughout the suburbs as the neighborhood bully. He could only do so much as he was the spitting image of his father; fat and neckless. He has his own little gang of other neighborhood ruffians that do his dirty work for him. In the eyes of his parents, he is nothing but a sweet little angel. That means that they will turn a blind eye to all of his misdeeds or blame others for his mischievous ways.

As much as this family loves to convince everyone that they are the most normal family in all of Great Britain, they have a secret that they desperately try to hide. If one were to enter their home, they would not be able to guess that they were hiding something. It was a freakish secret in their mind. It was something that they wish they were never burdened with. That's why they had it locked in the cupboard underneath the stairs. But this "it" is not a thing. The "it" was actually a little girl. Her name is Haven Johannna Potter and to the Dursleys, she was a freak.


	2. Curiosity Killed The Cat

***UPDATE* I had to change a few things so the story could flow a little bit better. I promise to upload the next chapter very soon.**

 _ **I have no rights whatsoever to Harry Potter**_

* * *

What the Dursleys wanted to hide was not the girl necessarily. Everyone knew that she lived there. The other kids see her at school every day. What they had wanted to hide was her "freakish nature". Strange things would happen around her that could not be explained. If anything happened that was remotely out of the ordinary, it was always blamed on her. She was born with beautiful green eyes that people swore can be seen glowing in the dark. Even though her eyes were beautiful, her eyesight was not the best so she was forced to wear round glasses every day. There was a scar on her forehead that resembled a lightning bolt. According to the Dursleys, she received it from the car accident that killed both of her parents. Her hair was long, black, and had some curl to it. Petunia hated it so much that one day she decided to cut all of it off out of spite except for her bangs so that it would still cover her scar. The next day, all her hair had grown back. She received a lashing for that.

They were not very fond of the fact that Haven was related to them either. Petunia Dursley had a sister by the name of Lily Potter and she was the mother Haven J. Potter. By blood, that would make Petunia Haven's aunt and Dudley would be her cousin. Vernon refuses to have her acknowledge him as her uncle so she is only allowed to call him sir.

While her cousin Dudley and all the other kids were outside playing, Haven was forced to stay inside the house. It was her job to cook, clean, and tend to the lawn and garden. All of her chores had to be done without a single peep from her mouth. Even without that rule, Haven would not be able to complain or make a single sound for that matter.

Haven had always been warned by her aunt and her husband to never speak about her situation anyone else. Sometimes she would go to school with bruises or burns. She tried her best to hide them but it didn't always work. Most teachers knew about them but never decided to speak to her about it. Usually, whenever an adult asked her about her injuries, she would simply reply, "I fell down" or "I accidently touched the stove".

One day during the first grade, just a week before summer break, her homeroom teacher, Mr. Anderson, approached her as she was leaving the classroom. He was a young-looking man with light tan skin, a bit of scruff on his face, and medium brown wavy hair that was long on top and blended and faded on the sides. "Haven, I need a moment to speak with you," he said as he approached her. She already knew what he was going to ask. She had gotten a new burn last night after burning dinner. As the other students were leaving, her teacher motioned her to sit down at one of the desks. As the last student left, he closed the door and moved to sit down at the desk in front her. Just from the look on her face, he could tell that she was nervous.

"Haven, what are your aunt and uncle like?" he asked knowing full well what they are like after seeing them in a meeting with another teacher last week to discuss Dudley's low grades. They were a disaster.

"They're nice. They take care of me," she had replied. She wanted to get out of there quick.

He noticed her uneasiness but decided to keep probing, "I noticed that you usually come to school with bruises and other injuries. Can you tell me more about them? How did you get them?"

After a short pause, she replied, "I'm a very clumsy girl." He knew that was a lie. She's one of the most agile girls in the entire first grade. She had to be to be able to outrun Dudley and his gang. She was their favorite target. He calmly followed up with another question, "Are you telling me the truth, Haven?"

She was starting to get really irritated, "I am not lying! Can I leave now?" Much to her dismay, he asked another question, "Do you mind if I have a meeting with your aunt and uncle?"

"No!" She yelled. Her breathing was becoming heavy and her eyes were wide with fear. He moved to place a hand on her shoulder to calm her down but she flinched away from his touch. Trying to calm herself down, she whispered, "They will get really mad. They don't like being bothered…"

"Haven…" was all Mr. Anderson could say. She made a move to stand up. As she was walking towards the door, she whispered one last thing, "Please don't talk to them…." Once she had left, he had felt extremely uneasy. He made the decision to visit her home and speak to her relatives.

* * *

It was the last day of school. Mr. Anderson had not seen Haven for the rest of the week. She had stopped going to school the day after the meeting. He saw Dudley walking down the hallway. Curious, he had asked her cousin if she was ok. His response sounded almost rehearsed, "She has the stomach flu. She won't stop vomiting for the next couple of days. It's better for her to stay home for another week at least."

"Mr. Anderson!" A voice from behind had interrupted their conversation. Dudley saw it as an opportunity to walk away. He turned around and he saw the headmaster walking towards him. He was a short, pudgy, man with a receding hairline and thick mustache. "I need to speak to you. Privately. In my office. Now." That was all he said before he walked away, making a motion for Mr. Anderson to follow him.

Once they entered the office, the headmaster made sure to close and lock the door. They both sat down at his desk. The headmaster was the first to speak, "I have been told that you took an interest in one of our students. Haven J. Potter to be exact. Her relatives were not very happy. I'm sorry Anderson but this will be your last year teaching in this school. Unfortunately, no other school in the district will hire you now. I'm sorry to say this but the school board has unanimously voted to expel you. The Dursleys threatened to sue for harassment. We could not let this come out in the open."  
He was shocked. All he wanted to do was defend a student. "She comes to school every day with burns and bruises. I wanted to talk to her relatives about her situation. That's why I visited their home," he argued.

"As good as your intentions were, you did not follow protocol. You must file a report first with the school so it can be handed to the proper authorities. That way the school, teachers, and students will be protected from liability. You acted out of line and must now face the consequences," the headmaster argued. They both did not want him to leave but knew that he must.

With confidence, Mr. Anderson said, "I'll find another teaching job. Maybe I'll be able to protect students better next time." The headmaster nodded and replied," I really do hope so. You're a great teacher so I'm sure you'll do well next time." They both stood up and shook hands. The headmaster unlocked the door and Mr. Anderson was about to walk out. Before he went out the door, he decided to ask one final question, "What if Haven continues to be abused?"  
The headmaster could only reply, "We'll get her out of there the moment she comes back with an unexplainable injury. We'll make sure to get the authorities involved this time."

With that, Mr. Anderson nodded and walked out, contemplating where life will take him now.

* * *

 **I actually shocked myself with this chapter. My rough draft in my notebook was different but once I type it all out, I end up adding and changing stuff. Her teacher was not going to have a name originally and now I'm debating whether or not to include him in again in the future. There was actually a little hint in this chapter as to what Haven is going to suffer from and it will be introduced in the next chapter. More character development awaits.**

 ***UPDATE***

 **Just so everyone knows, the very next chapter will be about what happens when Mr. Anderson speaks with the Dursleys**


	3. A Promise

**Warning: Mentions of child abuse**

Dudley was walking home alone from school. He didn't know what to think. He didn't feel like the same boy anymore. He felt….. horrible. Especially after having to lie to Mr. Anderson when he asked about Haven. For once in his life, Dudley felt concern for her. How couldn't he after what he had witnessed? His father now seemed so terrifying after lashing out at Haven when Mr. Anderson had visited their home.

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

 _On that day, Dudley had arrived home about an hour or so after school had let out. He and his gang had made a few adjustments to "Haven Hunting". The title of the game was its own description. Their new rule was that whoever caught Haven first would mark her so that in case she escaped from their grasp and was caught again, the one who marked her would get first dibs to hit her. They had all voted that Dudley would go home to grab the markers since he had the best ones and once he returned to their hangout spot, colors would be assigned. Except that, Dudley did not return._

 _Once he had reached the house, an odd feeling overwhelmed him. Something seemed wrong in the surrounding atmosphere. It was almost like a dreadful feeling that something bad was about to happen. The yelling coming from inside the house made the dreadful feeling even worse. Not wanting to be seen, Dudley slowing turned the knob and opened the door. He quickly shut the door behind him as quietly as he could._

 _The shouting was starting to get louder and louder. Inside the house, Dudley could recognize the voices. His parents were screaming at Haven's teachers, Mr. Anderson. Why would they be screaming at him? And most importantly, why was he here? Did the freak do something again? Curious, Dudley decided to hide behind a corner and listen in._

 _"HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE US OF SUCH A THING!? WE HAVE BEEN NOTHING BUT GENEROUS TO HER EVER SINCE SHE WAS DROPPED OFF TO US! THIS IS SLANDER, I TELL YOU! SLANDER!"_

 _Dudley did not have to question who was the one that was yelling. His dad always did have a temper._

 _"Please calm down Mr. Dursely. I just wanted to verify the suspicions my colleagues and I had. I am in no way accusing you of child abuse. I had a talk with her the other day and -"_

 _"YOU DID WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HER WITHOUT US BEING THERE?! WHAT SORT OF LIES DID SHE TELL YOU?! DID SHE TELL YOU THAT WE WERE HURTING HER?! SHE'S NOTHING BUT A DAMN ATTENTION SEEKER!"_

 _Dudley decided to peek around the corner. He could see that_ his _had his trademark look of anger on his face; purple skin with veins about ready to burst. The only times he ever got to see his dad like was when he was yelling at Haven. He saw his mom about to get up off the couch so he ducked behind the corner again. Mrs. Dursely stood next to Vernon in an attempt to calm him down._

 _"_ Honey, _please. Calm down before you have a heart attack."_

 _"Yes, please stay calm Mr. Dursely. I'm pretty sure this is just something that can be -" Mr. Anderson said until he was cut off by Mrs. Dursely's shrill voice._

 _"AND YOU!" she screeched while pointing a bony finger at Mr. Anderson, "YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF! ACCUSING HARD WORKING PEOPLE OF SUCH THINGS!"_

 _"Mr. And Mrs. Dursley, no one is accusing you of anything so please -" Mr. Anderson was once again cut off by the same shrilly voice._

 _"I WANT YOU OUT OF OUR HOME THIS INSTANT!"_

 _Dudley took that as his cue to hide. In the most stealthy way possible, he ran up the stairs and hid around the corner. Peeking out from the corner, Dudley could see Mr. Anderson being ushered out of the house by his angry mother. Once they could see that Mr. Anderson was gone from their street, Mr. and Mrs. Dursely made their way towards the cupboard underneath the stairs._

 ** _*FLASHBACK ENDS*_**

Her screams and her begging have haunted him every night since the incident. In his nightmares, he can hear Haven screaming for help as the leather belt makes contact with her skin. She even screamed his name for help, surprisingly, but it made him feel even more horrible knowing that he didn't do anything to help her. Yes, he and his friends bully her all the time. He admits that but she does not deserve to be mistreated in that sort of way.

Lost in his thoughts, Dudley reaches the front door of his house without even noticing. He steps in and notices that his parents aren't home either. Quickly, he runs towards the cupboard lets Haven out so she could use the bathroom. She knows the drill already so she was quick about it.

 ** _*FLASHBACK*_**

 _On the night of the incident, Dudley had snuck down to see Haven in her cupboard. Seeing her in such a broken down state caused him to_ break down _and cry. He begged for her forgiveness. She shut him up by pressing her hands over his mouth and once he was quiet enough, she pointed up and gestured to zip his mouth. That night, Dudley had also realized that Haven could no longer speak. When he lunged at her to hug her, she flinched horribly but he made sure to hold her until she hugged back. He whispered his apologies to her._

 _"Haven, I'm sorry for being such a horrible cousin to you. Things will be different from now on. I promise."_

 ** _*FLASHBACK ENDS*_**

He then rushes into the kitchen and makes a peanut butter sandwich. On his way out of the kitchen, he decides to grab a banana and a glass of milk as well. Haven is already back in the cupboard so he decided to sit next to her while she eats her lunch. He had never realized just how small the cupboard was for her. After she was finished with her meal, Dudley ran back to the kitchen to throw away the trash and quickly wash and put away the dishes that were used.

They hear the car pulling up into the driveway so Dudley runs back to the cupboard to lock it and Haven mouths a quick thank you. He nods back and runs up the stairs to one of his bedrooms. He hears the front door open and footsteps walking towards the kitchen. Everything was fine until he hears his mom's high pitch scream.

"WHO LEFT A BANANA PEEL IN THE HALLWAY?!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I am extremely sorry for not updating this sooner. Life got in the way. I dropped out of college and got a second job. At the moment, I am also working towards getting my driver's license and I am also looking for a car. Needless to say, I am very picky when it comes to cars so this is gonna take a while. I promise to try harder for faster updates.

The chapter was actually going to be very different. Originally, it was going to be from Mr. Anderson's point of view but it wasn't flowing just right so I changed it to Dudley's perspective.

As always, constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
